


Gilded Beast

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Animals, Bestiality, Bottom Harry Potter, Consent Issues, Enchanted to want everything that is happening, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Imperius, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mind Control, Moral Bankruptcy, Nonviolent rape, Rape, Top Lucius Malfoy, misuse of a live peacock, misuse of live fish, obliviate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is a twisted man. He has come to terms with this. </p><p>So he does what he wants. Or at least most of it. He doesn't want to scare dear Draco though so he gets substitutes. He has lots of fun with them and then they go home just as happy and carefree as when they left.</p><p>Of course, the very young Harry Potter manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets caught by a sexual predator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : _Fiction is not something that should be used to harm or create desires to harm others. Fiction is nothing more than a story and anything can happen in a story.  
_ _I condemn anyone who is attracted to children and acts on this in real life. There is something wrong with adults who are attracted to children. While I suspect that most of my readers are not actually attracted to children in the real world, please keep in mind that there are many things that a person may think that should never be acted on. I believe that committing the wrong of acting on that attraction is an act that should see a penalty of castration so that individual cannot hurt even one more child. Children do not have the ability to consent and are easily coerced into acts that will harm them for years to come. Shame on anyone who would hurt a child; homosexual, heterosexual, or other-sexual._  
  
 _Now that my declamation is complete, on to the story._

 

 

 

Lucius Malfoy was a sick, twisted man and knew it. He confided it to his secret journal in various poorly written poems, often self insulting. They consisted of various themes among which numbered his desires towards young males, especially his own son, his experiences in politics and as a death eater, as an unfaithful husband to an adulterous wife - she started it - and the frustrations of being blocked time and again from making improvements to Hogwarts by that singular man, Albus Dumbledore. The diary was a very incriminating item and so had many precautionary spells on it. His favorite was that it could create backups in special blank versions in distant, safe locations while it incinerated itself should someone besides himself touch it.

Despite the risks associated with writing down such items, he needed the outlet the journal provided as he could not really talk to anyone else about his problems. Currently he was once again writing about his son. It was very bad poetry, form wise, but no one else would read it and he really rarely felt like actually putting one in a finished form.

 

Silly, naive child to love your father so

In your father’s eyes learn and know

The sickness that festers there

As his eyes dark with bitter sin

Follow your tender limbs so closely

Foul lust of the body sprung from fevered brain

 

So says he to himself when he wonders why

For he loves himself and himself he sees in thy

He loves you more than he ever your mother

And longs to bade you commit your mother’s sin

And in his bed, child go not, he bids thee yield to him

 

And he rages the thought of someday you with another

Others laugh, knowing not the passion behind his protectiveness

That as from his body your making seed, though they speak it another way

Did come, his possession is excused; in their ignorance say

 

Light silver eyes alight in joy and wonder

The cherished child he wishes to plunder

Wonder this, chaste child; that his eyes darken

When on you his gaze lingers, harken

 

Flee child, go not to him, it is not a robe’s fold

That is bunched and lumps under thee

As he coddles you there so tenderly

In his lap, for he confident in their ignorance

and allows his body react to the attentions he covets, bold

 

Knowing that you know not enough to tell another

That you delight in his company and attentions

Poor virgin child, unknowing his designs on thee

That he seeks to strip thy chaste virginity

 

Gentle predator he is to thee, child

Sweet words he sighs to thee, child

Tenderness in every limb as he cradles thee to his hidden instrument

That tool of sinful pleasure, greedy lust that aims to thy detriment

 

To strip from thee what thou knowst not thou hast

Till it is taken from thee, child, thy tender chastity

Your pure and innocent delight in the world

Darkened and engender coarse thoughts of next pleasure taken

Rather than pleasure given freely by nature,

instead seeking pleasure in man.

 

Written 11/2/14

Monday -

Lucius liked children in general. It was shameful how much he desired to hold them and stroke their immature bodies. Still this shame was not enough to stop him from acting- he was a man who did what he wanted.

He would disguise himself and wander into the Muggle world. There he would watch for families who were not paying quite enough attention to their children. A quick notice-me-not spell placed on himself then the child and a silencing spell would allow him to get close to the child without anyone noticing, then he would use a trust-me compulsion embedded in a gem that he wore to beguile the child into walking away with him.

This could usually be done in less than an hour and he would have the next couple hours to perform obscene acts on the hapless young girl or boy. He usually returned them within four hours to the general area in which he snatched them, memory charmed and spelled completely clean with another compulsion to guide them to the nearest police officer.

On rare occasions, such as when Narcissa would take Draco on a vacation without him, he would indulge himself farther. He would take the time hunt down a young Muggleborn witch or wizard rather than yet another Muggle child and keep them for an entire day or two. With them he could enjoy another kink. A witch or wizard could get pregnant at younger ages than Muggle girls and every time he bedded one without precautions there was the pleasurable possibility that they might conceive.

He would then cast hexes on them that would preserve the potential fertilized egg within them until they started having regular intercourse with someone they were emotionally attached to. The spell would be triggered by these two conditions and the second stage would come into action, temporarily overlaying his genetics with the child’s partner’s DNA. Nine months later disguised child of Lucius Malfoy would be born and hopefully cared for. The newborn Malfoy would spend his life looking like someone else’s child but their offspring would resume normal Malfoy coloration provided natural genetics did not interfere.

Lucius felt it was his duty to expand the Malfoy family, as by his generation the entire family was nearly wiped out by this and that war or conflict. Sure, he would rather father the lot of his offspring legitimately with Narcissa but she was not so inclined. He worked hard to bring in money, despite what others might believe. He suspected he might have perhaps three or so children out there and he wanted to have something to give them should they or their children find out their ancestry and return to him. Certainly, none had shown up yet on the Malfoy tapestry but that only meant that he had not fathered any magical children just yet, which was to be expected when breeding Muggleborns.

The age of the children he was breeding also had something to do with it. It took several days for magic to react to any but the most brutal sex (the reactions to this were always negative, frequently the rapist would be mauled by accidental magic if the victim knew they could do something about it) in order to procreate when they were that young and he preferred to treat his young toys as lovers. It was understandable that very few of them had actually conceived while enjoying his company. It could also be that none of ones who had conceived had intercourse with a dedicated partner yet.

It was about time for another go though, he thought to himself, relishing the idea of soft, young skin gilding the small, slender bodies and those delicious, innocent responses to the obscene acts he took pleasure in. Narcissa was planning a week long trip with Draco to the sea in Greece while his business was keeping him here. He chuckled. There may be business but it only required him for three hours. That left the other hundred and sixty-five hours to prepare for a guest, entertain them and send them back home with a little gift secreted away in their tummy. A week was plenty of time to activate procreation magic in whatever toy he brought back with him.

Written on 11/3/14.

 

 


	2. Practical Applications of Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding and catching a toy.

He squared away his business directly following his family’s departure Monday morning. Then he took the afternoon to hunt down a toy that he could really enjoy for an entire week. So much could be taught in a week and it would be a real shame if he got bored with one before he was through and needed to get a new one.

He returned to his home office and pulled out a map. A little bit of divination that he was not sure he really believed in brought his finger down on Little Whining, in Surrey. A guidebook on protected apparition zones in England allowed him to examine potential locations before going and he chose one that claimed a school as one of the nearby landmarks.

He visited his closet for casual business outfit, Muggle style, to produce a good impression on the few that might notice him but as not classy enough to draw undue attention. He would appear as a sandy-blond haired man getting off from work and walking to the school to pick up a child if he was noticed at all.

He apparated away and began his walk to the school, watching each potential child discretely. Even Muggles would notice if someone was staring hard at them after all.

It was very easy to see what children might be vulnerable once he had a chance to see them playing together. He had had the foresight to plan his visit for a common recess time so that he might watch for children who were victimized and poor. They often, once spelled for compliance, appreciated gentle affection and lavish treatment and Lucius enjoyed treating his lovers to such things.

Here, a black haired boy seemed most likely. Now that he was closer he could feel the slight aura of magic about him (something most people never bothered to train themselves to notice) and the child was very skittish around his age mates. He was wearing clothing too big for him and with a ragged fringe at the ankles where he trod on it. He also seemed a bit shorter and thinner than the others. He waited discretely (at a nearby coffee shop with a Muggle newspaper) until they let out an hour later. Yes, he decided, this would be his target. He was watching the boy follow a thin woman and fat boy away from the school. By the few words she spoke to the boy, their relationship as caretaker and ward was clear, as was the dislike for her duty.

He approached, suggested with magic to the three of them that the boy was somewhat ill and would have to be out of school for the week, provided a suitable doctor’s note (observed and researched previously, with room for corrections by the muggle) and took the black haired boy very casually. The spell would encompass anyone she told about the event to believe what he had charmed them too and he was quite home free. He placed a notice-me-not spell on the child as well as a spell to give him features and coloring similar to his own false face and returned to the apparition site with his spell-drugged new toy in tow. He apparated them the long way (a few other stops) back to his place in order to throw off any potential watchers, not likely he believed but far better safe than sorry and in Azkaban. (The Magical World tolerated many sexual deviancies that the Muggle world did not (how did you think those sphinxes, centaurs and Veela came about?), but sex with children under ten was quite illegal nowadays (with certain exceptions) and there had better be an active marriage contract between that adult and that ten year old.

By the time they had gotten back to Malfoy Manor the boy had become quite ill so Lucius bathed him by hand, dressed him in a night gown and tucked him into his own bed. He went to his private lounge and began to plan what he intended with his new toy. The boy was quite thin, so some food oriented fun would be good. Some nice clothing with feminine qualities would be lovely; some silk panties to cup that tender bottom and little cocklet in baby blue or pink with ribbons would look very pretty with a translucent shift. He took himself in hand and got off while he planned. It would be no good to get over eager and scare the poor thing before he had his fun after all.

By ten he decided to go to bed also. There was no point in staying up with the boy asleep. He went back to his bed, stripped completely then spooned the boy, soft cock nestling between virgin cheeks.

11/3/14

 


	3. Tuesday Morning, Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperius curse is the best 'date-rape' tool ever.

**Tuesday**

Little Harry was so confused. He had no idea where he was or why this man was hugging him in bed.

Poor Little Harry was not confused for long. The moment Lucius realized Harry had woken up he put the mite under the Imperius curse and directed him to suck his cock. It felt very nice to Harry. Everything was so soft and warm and dreamy and the thing in his mouth was nice and Harry was being told how good he was… Harry resolved to do whatever he could to make things stay like this.

Lucius had a very eager student that week.

He started the first morning by stuffing the boy with good foods and when the child couldn’t eat another bite began putting things into his back door and stuffed that up. Firm green grapes were the first to penetrate Harry’s virgin hole, popping in one after another. Next he followed with strawberries which had the advantage of coming in many shapes and sizes. Lucius enjoyed watching the boy struggle with the new sensations as he gently massaged a shelled chicken egg into the tender pucker, watching it stretch, pink and puffy, over the smooth white flesh. The hole trembled and gaped around his fingers as the egg was pushed farther in, slowly vanishing up into the dark recesses of Harry’s snug hole.

The boy lay trembling on the table, eyes wide and dilated. A thin pad lay between him and the table underneath to make him comfortable, his rear right over the edge and his feet resting on the armrests of Lucius’ chair, one leg on either side of his wicked seducer. Lucius had a gorgeous view of the boy’s pretty little body. His face and coloring were still spelled to resemble a false face- best for Lucius not to recognize the children he played with. (He could honestly say that he could not recognize for sure any of the children he had ever abducted.) The boy’s neck was slim and delicate and led to narrow shoulders and a slender chest adorned with little nut-brown nipples that were peaked with stimulation at the moment. He ran a hand up over them and the boy squirmed as he caressed them then ran his hand lightly over the soft, bulging stomach then to the little inverted triangle of his groin. Lucius took a small jar, a squeezable Muggle plastic jar with a modified tip and pressed it right to the little slit in Harry’s cockhead then squeezed. Harry had no idea how to cope with the cool fluid being forced up into him. He squirmed some more but Lucius had his ideas and he was going to fulfill them.

The boy had been cleaned completely inside and out and was enchanted to remain that way for the rest of the week. Lucius had in mind to use the boy, among other things, as a food dispenser of sorts. He was going to fill the boy’s bladder up with wine then cork the tip. For the rest of the week Lucius was going to play with the boy’s tender penis and drink his nightcaps from something that could appreciate his attention. He planned on _encouraging_ the boy to wet himself several times and helpfully clean the red fluid from the boy’s pale skin with his tongue.

Harry was getting so full. He had been encouraged to eat so much he hadn’t wanted to move. Then the man – call me Lucifer, he had said- had gently lifted him onto the table and played with his private parts. But the nice feeling had come back and it had felt really good, even when he started putting things inside him. Even the cold wine had felt nice after a little bit. How did Lucifer come up with all these things? Still, he felt like he really needed the bathroom right now. The man told him he was full of good things right now and nothing needed to come out. He commanded Harry to go right there on the table, sitting right in front of him to prove it. Harry could only do what he said and began to try to void himself. Even though he had seen it go in, it was still astonishing to see wine pouring out of him instead of pee and he struggled for a couple minutes under the man’s amused and lusty gaze as he worked to expel the egg.

“See, little one? You are full of good things right now and you will let them out only when I tell you too.” Harry nodded agreeably as Lucifer gently pushed the egg he had so struggled with back into his tired hole.

He laid the boy back down and stood up, pulling Harry towards him some. Then he pressed his cock right into the boy’s well stretched hole, pushing the egg and everything else that much farther in. Harry made a protesting little noise but couldn’t really bring up enough negative feelings to really mean it.

Lucius relished in the boy’s warm passage, soft and snug as he pushed in, shoving the food deeper inside the child. He took his time with this, long slow strokes to accustom the child to sexual intercourse. He maintained his speed even when he was sweating from the effort. He enjoyed this kind of restraint - it taxed him so deliciously. And the boy - flushed and tearing from over stimulation, pretty little whimpers and gasps escaping from his bitten red lips. Lucius bent farther to capture the little mouth, tongue slipping in like a snake, smoothing over the boy’s and pushing deeply enough to make the boy gag a little. He forced himself to pause just before orgasm and he tongue fucked the boy’s mouth, imagining his cock in between these lips, thrusting against the tongue, across the smooth surfaces of the teeth then he thrust deep and ejaculated, spurting his essence deeply within the boy.

He went lax over the boy, for a moment resting his full weight on the child’s small frame and listened to him wheeze and wiggle frantically. The boy begged him to get up as best as he could. Lucius luxuriated in the frail child trying to escape from under him. It inspired a deep feeling of power and pleasure in him, to dominate something so thoroughly. He pushed himself up though, with the child so full, it wouldn’t do to make him vomit.  (Written 11/8/14.)

He sat back on his chair and pressed his fingers into the soft little hole. The child whimpered and wiggled, face screwing shut, hands drawing together defensively over his little chest as he tried to decide how he felt now. He stroked the wet flesh inside. The little boy shivered and gasped, little cocklet stiff. Lucius hadn’t gotten the boy off yet and he smiled. A spell produced a soft ribbon around the base of the immature organ, crimson with black edges that wrapped tight around the cream and pink of the child’s pretty penis and testicles. The child wouldn’t be ejaculating anytime soon either. Not that the child was old enough to produce anything, but the child would be having multiple orgasms without release of that tension now.

“You’re such a good boy, do you know that? So eager to please and so soft inside. So happy to take anything I put in you, aren’t you little one? And so pretty too, child.” Lucius stood again so he could reach the entirety of the child’s body. He stoked his messy fingers across the boy’s brow, prompting the bright eyes, clear and blue under the spell, to flutter open dazedly. Fingers trailed wet down the boy’s nose, tapping the tip then hovering just underneath so child could smell the aroma of cum and clean boy child. He took a moment to press them back into the child, who squirmed again, and scoop up some of the moisture there. Lucius pulled the curled fingers out with a pop and trailed them over the boy’s lips. A pink tongue tip slipped out reflexively to lick up the liquid. Lucius watched in fascination as the boy wrinkled his nose in response to the bitter taste of the man’s seed, stroking the lips again and teasing the tongue with little touches when it reappeared. The boy lapped at his fingers, figuring out quickly what his Lucifer wanted. Lucius pressed a finger into the mouth, sliding it along the tongue as it came out again. The tender lips pursed around his finger and suckled.

“That’s very good, little one, how about you just open your mouth now?”

The child blinked at him and opened his mouth obediently. Lucius peered into the little pink cavern and stroked his fingers along the bumpy surfaces of the boy’s teeth and the smooth soft pink flesh of his gums. Gently he slipped a finger under the tongue, dipping his finger into the wetness he found there. Next he ran his finger along the boy’s hard pallet, front to back along the little ridge there. This prompted a muffled giggle from the child.

“What was that you adorable little man?”

“’s tickley.” The child confessed when he pulled out his fingers. He smiled at the imperioused child.

“Well then, maybe I’ll tickle it more and maybe I won’t. I want you to suck my fingers this time.” He was quick about wetting his fingers in the boy’s messy hole this time and the boy suckled the bitter cream off without protest. Lucius tested how far he could press his fingers into the mouth without setting off the gag reflex. He stroked at the boy’s soft pallet from side to side, slowly pressing deeper and deeper. His fingers edged in all the way to his fist without disturbing the boy in the slightest. Eager fingertips slipped easily down into the soft constriction of the throat.

“Have you no gag reflex? How astonishing, how perfect you are my little foundling.” He smiled at the child and the boy smiled back around his three finger mouthful. Little lips curled, pink and wet with spit and cum, around Lucius’ strong white fingers as he worked the little mouth. The child’s cheeks are still flush with the exertion during the loss of his virginity. Glossy tired eyes, delighted by praise, peer at him from behind the fluttering lids and long flirty lashes. The little nose between wrinkles cutely as the hidden tongue probes between fingers and finds another dollop of cum. 3/27/15

He turned the boy around on his little pad so that his head hung off the edge of the table. A spell brought the end of the pad up and hardened it so it would support the fragile skull and neck. The child made a soft sound of confusion and curiosity.

“I’m going to take advantage of your lack of gag reflex, my dear boy.” He bent over the boy on the table and rubbed his groin against the child’s wild hair. He straightened a little and with a half step positioned his ballsack over the boy’s mouth.

“First though, I want you to lick and try to suck this. I want to know how much you can get into that sweet mouth of yours.”

The mite happily set about his task, laving his hot little tongue over the wrinkly scrotum, pressing sloppy kisses to Lucius’ swaying pendulums. His little hands reached up between Lucius’ legs and took the nuts in hand, feeding them into his mouth. Lucius moaned in pleasure, imagining the child’s face like a chipmunk with its mouth stuffed full.

“Suck on my balls, just like that, yes, yes! My good little foundling, you are doing so well.” He was forced to command the boy to release him after a few minutes when the boy resisted his efforts to pull them back out. “Time to let go, my little toy, I want to teach you something else now.”

He stepped back, balls wet and cooling down in the air now that the child had released him from that pleasurable prison. He eyed the angle of the boy’s head again, stroked a hand down the presented throat and determined it sufficient for his next project.

He took his eager phallus in hand and pressed the flushed, fat cockhead against the tender lips.

“Go on then, sweet lips, kiss it. Suck on my penis, try to swallow it. You don’t seem to have a gag reflex so it should go right in.”

Harry kissed the soft wet head when it was pressed against his face, pressing his tongue daringly into the little hole he had felt with his lips. Then he opened his mouth and let the man push his thick shaft in, pressing his tongue against it, pushing it against the ticklish top of his mouth and moaned as the tip slid across his soft pallet and down his gullet.

It did go right in, like a hand into an enchanted glove, his manhood pressed between the lips and teeth, across the tongue, and now his cockhead was pressed into the soft tissues of the child’s esophagus. He pulled out, pressed in, watching the bulge of his penis press visibly into the exposed throat. He pressed a hand against the tender white skin, digging his fingers in just a little, feeling the flesh expand as he pushed his pole into the little boy’s willing mouth.

 


	4. Malfoy Pool, with Live Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets swimming lessons at the most awesome pool ever. There are fish in the pool!

8/17/15

**Wednesday**

 

On Wednesday morning Lucius decided to take his toy swimming in the Manor's indoor pool.

The boy was eager enough, sweet, pliable, and happy under the Imperius curse. He waded in quite naked to the pool of clear spring water. The bottom of the pool was white sand and certain sections were spelled to contain plants and fish of various sorts while humans could swim right through.

Splashing and giggling in the artificial waves, Lucius urged him deeper. The boy was slow and becoming frightened as he tiptoed towards him. The moment the child did not attempt to swim but rather went under a wave, Lucius compelled him to swim. It was one of the useful affects of the Imperius. So long as the caster knew how to do a thing then the victim could do it if the caster directed them to.

Blue eyes widened with wonder when he swam smoothly to the surface and breathed out and in. Lucius smiled.

“Pay good attention to what you are doing now child. You can learn to swim on your own this way if you concentrate.”

And eager nod was his response as the child went underwater again and swam around his feet.

A thought directed the child to flip over, holding his nose, and mouth the man's burgeoning erection for a few seconds before coming back up. Lucius supported the child in his arms as the water lapped at their sides.

A smirk crossed his lips as a spell freed a large eel from its enclosure. A spell similar to the Imperius placed its tiny mind under his direct control and it swam close, brushing its sides against his prick as it circled.

He spelled the thing to prevent damage in his play before he introduced it to the boy.

The boy was wonder-struck when Lucius held its head out of the water for the child to see. The boy squinted and drew closer when he was told it was quite safe. The boy petted it and giggled as it squirmed.

“Child, would you kiss it if I told you to?”

Harry nodded happily. He'd never had so much fun or been treated so nice in all his life and he'd do anything to make this man happy.”

“Go ahead, then, kiss it all over its face.”

He caught his breath at the sight of the tender child's push lips kissing the dark, slimy skin of the eel. “Lick it,” he whispered. The boy poked his tongue out and laved at the fish's toothy mouth, obligingly held open. It placed its snout in his mouth and pushed inwards and the boy's mouth was stretched into an astonished, “O,” as it began forcing its way into the boy's throat. Lucius swallowed, prick throbbing, as he watched the boy swallow around the living animal, unknowingly taking it deeper even as he panicked.

“Shh, it's alright child, just a few more swallows and you will be able to breath again. Go on, big gulps now.”

Harry panted hard, tummy swollen and aching as he tried to catch his breath. His tummy was moving from the eel inside as it coiled and uncoiled in the constricted space. His fear bled away under the curse's influence and when he saw Lucius smiling broadly, laughed at the feeling.

“Impressive child, very well done indeed. Just taking it down when it decided to make a home in your tummy.”

Harry was surprised and ogled the bulge.

“It's trying to live in there?”

Lucius smiled indulgently. “Just let him think he's won for a few minutes and we'll get him back out.” His penis bobbed in the water and he gently fingered the boy open.

“Oh,” said the boy as Lucius pressed his own personal eel into the boy's nether mouth.

He walked like that to the edge of the pool and laid the boy out on a cushioned rock just under the water so the boy was partway still in the water. Then his white snake started spelunking in tight, warm underwater cavern until he came.

One last evil thought brought a tiny ribbon fish to his fingers and he urged it up the boy's piss slit. The child cried out in surprise as it wiggled up his penis and forced its way past his clenched prostate and into his bladder. He forced the ribbon fish to tease the diminutive organ from that side while a shrinking spell allowed the eel into the boy's intestines and it began slithering along his tubes. The boy shuddered through two orgasms before the eel's head even made it to his rectum. Lucius commanded the eel to mouth the tiny bulge of the prostate from that side. Harry was overloaded by the sensations and passed out with one last wail of pleasure and an orgasm.

The fish were commanded out and as they returned to their enclosures Lucius plowed the unconscious child again.

 


	5. Birding, Up Close and Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuse of birds.

Started 7/16/15

**Thursday**

 

The dusky air was cool on Lucius' skin as he knelt beside his captive on the silver blanket. He smirked as the child wiggled unhappily underneath a confused looking peacock. The bird reached forward from his seat on the boy's naked back to groom Harry's hair, white beak picking through the wild black strands.

At Lucius' mental prompting the bird stood up and carefully stepped back till it stood over the child's buttocks. The bird's cruel talons were wrapped in silver ribbons to protect the pale skin stretched so tightly over fragile bones. They clutched tightly at the soft muscles as it crouched, concealing the boy's nakedness with extended wings, reaching around to clasp at the slender hips and the froth of its milky white tail, vivid in the growing darkness, appeared to have been poured out over the boy's skinny thighs and tickled against his feet.

The bird had been procured and prepared while Lucius' toy had been napping earlier in the day and now sported a penis-like extension to its vent, with which Lucius intended for it to impale the boy below it.

Lucius rested a hand on the fretful child's shoulder, noting how the boy was becoming chill with his nakedness.

“Now, little one, just let him do what he wants. I've made sure he can't hurt you, so I want you to just take it, that's right. He wants in you, doesn't he? I've made him think you are his hen and he wants to make sure you can make a whole clutch of little peacock eggs. I'd like it if you could you know. You want to make me happy don't you?”

The poor child did his best to be obedient, clutching at the blanket and pressing his face into a fold in the soft fabric. He spread his legs as Lucius pressed his hand under the feathers and tapped at his closed thighs. The bird resettled itself between his pale nether cheeks and rubbed its magically enhanced and lengthened cock against slick outsides of the boy's loosened hole. Lucius gripped the shaft, causing the bird to rear its head back with a squawk to look at what was going on. He guided the ave into the plush entrance and mentally directed it to thrust. It only lasted a few seconds before it shuddered through its ejaculation. It dismounted backwards, stepping down between Harry's trembling legs and spreading its tail for its mate. The tail rattled into a shivering display and Harry looked back, awed. He'd never seen a peacock before that afternoon and one so near and displaying was amazing even after it had been, had been, he didn't finish the thought. It was still amazing even after that. 

 

It jerked up and screamed in fear as Lucius released its spell, sending Harry scrambling forwards on his hands and knees to get away from it. Lucius stood to make sure the bird retreated and it, startled and panicked, sprang into the air and flew away into the gathering dusk.

 

Lucius crouched and urged Harry into his arms. Harry meeped as he was suddenly elevated and the man coddled his shivering foundling. “There you go, little one. It's been a long day for you hasn't it?” Lucius waited for Harry to respond.

The boy nodded slowly, eyelids heavy as he calmed down in Lucifer's arms. He had been frightened by the massive bird but Lucifer had made everything alright and he felt warm and safe in his big arms now that the bird had flown away.

“I think it is time for good little boys to go to bed now, don't you, little one?” Lucius smiled as the boy nodded again. “Let's go give you a rinse off and then to bed.”

 

(Editing paused here 10/2/15.)

 

After Lucius had the boy squared away and sleeping in the master bedroom, he strode quickly out into the dusk to the peafowl houses. A spell led him to an egg that would be ready to hatch late tomorrow morning and he quickly cast spells to preserve it outside of its nest. He left the peafowl houses, triggering the ward to let the birds back in when they could no longer protest his theft.

He returned to the house, washed himself and the egg then returned to the bed where the sleeping young wizard lay. The boy was on his side with his upper leg drawn forwards, unconsciously sensuous. Lucius, having less than the ordinary amount of morals and hardly any desire to control himself, cast a heavy sleeping spell, dropped the egg on the bed, and dove right in, plundering the child's booty.

He satisfied himself and sleepily remembered his plot. He fumbled for the egg, cast another few spells to keep it at the right temperature and make sure it got plenty of air, then gently worked the large egg into the boy's puffy pink anus. After a last cleaning spell on them both he spooned the boy and luxuriated in the soft cheeks that cradled his cock.

The next morning, Lucius enjoyed helping the startled and slightly frightened child birth his egg on the bathroom floor. Shortly after he watched the child's eyes widen and face break into a sunny smile as his egg hatched into a baby bird. He instructed the child to very gently rub the chick dry with a cloth then conjured up a sling so the child could carry around his pet when Lucius was not using his body.

Lucius was pleased with himself. If the child associated penetrative sex with bearing offspring on any level it would increase the chance of actually becoming impregnated. And besides, Lucius intended to introduce his Animagus form to the child and he could not be there for that in his human form at the same time.

_10/2/15 Current word count 975. Original, started 7/16/15, had 653._

 

 

 

 


	6. Ferret Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This exists because someone reviewed and wrote that they hoped that there would not a Ferret!Lucius. I have bits and pieces of the other Animagus form chapters written and at least one will be posted before the end of the year.

**Animagus Omake**

_11/30/15 to 12/2/15_

Harry had returned to the bed after breakfast. Lucius had provided a sand filled pin for Harry's peacock chick and it pecked around and hid under a life-size toy peahen when the man was around or stumbled over to Harry when the child was nearby. 

Lucius had remained at the table for a while longer, reading through the Daily Prophet and other papers from the Continent. 

A ploy brought a smirk to his lips, setting down the papers, he concentrated and shifted into his Animagus form in his chair. He snatched up a last kipper and gulped it down. A wide, pink tongue lapped up the fish grease from his lips and he licked his wrist then brought it up to smooth his whiskers. He gazed around. His broad, fuzzy nose was quite prominent and his binocular vision was more limited, while his peripheral vision had been expanded. It created a rather odd affect but instinct assisted when the human mind was calm and receptive. Over the years he had found that letting himself adjust was safer for both his body and dignity. His animal instinct reminded him that upstairs lay a delectable young body for him to plunder. His tail twitched and his whiskers flared. Hopping down to the floor he galloped underneath the lengthy table. He peered around before dashing for the hall and the main staircase.

Slowing, he took the stairs somewhat more cautiously. He'd taken a couple of nasty tumbles down the marble steps before and had no intention of being grumpy and sore when pressing his suit on his precious foundling.

He resumed his gallop in the hall, silver-white fur blazing from sunbeam to shadow to sunbeam striping the window-lined corridor. In sight of his bedroom he slowed and crept along. He wanted the boy to be very surprised by his _entrance._

Lucius pressed his furred shoulder against the half closed door and chirred to himself. The door eased open and he slunk across the floor, passing by the peachick which cheeped in fear. His ears pricked forward, first towards the tiny bird-prey and then towards the bed where his little toy was stirring. Bedsheets whispered against themselves as the child pushed them away and he scurried up to the edge and hopped up. His claws pricked into the silken sheets as he hustled across the expanse to tackle the sleepy boy in his bed. 

Oversized paws swept the boy onto his belly and he pressed his body against the boy, lining up his protruding prick to the boy and ramming it home. Soft, well-used flesh stretched easily around his slighter-than-normal girth, hot and still wet from earlier couplings as he thrust into the startled-awake boy.

His body bent nearly into a u-shape as he stood on his hind feet with his fore-paws gripped the soft-skinned but bony hips, pressing his lower belly hard against the boy's skinny buttocks, prick pounding in and out of the tender channel before his penile-hook started trying to grip his jill's inner walls.

Of course, the human boy was hardly a female ferret and did not have the correct internal apparatus for his hook and it just scraped along the boy's rectum. He tried to thrust towards the boy's prostate which, with his odd cock, was harder than it should have been but he found it and the boy's cries of panic and fear changed into horrified lust and pleasure.

He was fighting his animal instincts hard as he used the child. His inner ferret wanted to drag his mate around by the neck with its teeth while he called out war cries to any potential rival.

His mate was only a small child, not a tough-skinned jill, and would certainly not survive having his neck bitten with Lucius's fang-filled maw.

He pressed his face hard against his toy's naked back, whiskers telling him how skinny the child still was, feeling every rib under the skin as he slowed his thrusts. He rubbed his face back and forth, snuffling at the boy's ears. The child whimpered and tried to hide his head under his arms. Lucius churred in amusement, rocking slowly in and out. He reached around very carefully to rub the soft pad of his fore-paw against the boy's tiny erection, and with just a bit of rubbing, brought the boy to a climax as he continued prodding the boy's prostate. 

He grinned toothily against the boy's tender neck. In his Animagus form, he'd be riding the boy for the next two and a half hours or so. He purred as he began to pick up his pace again and the boy sobbed from over-stimulation.

* * *

Thank you to djaddict, Blackpanzer, Shade, Daruvael, Rosette_99, scarlettmeadows22, Infestation, Nocturn02, Zhang, and ankasienka for your reviews and questions on the previous chapters!

While I don't have the next chapters currently ready, I wanted to offer these 777 words for your reading pleasure until I can get one of the actual Animagus form chapters up. (I cannot decide which form I want Lucius to have, so I'm going to write separate chapters for each. Something for you all to look forward to. :) )

 


	7. Friday's Horse-foolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius convinces little Harry to spontaneously grow a womb then screws him as a Pegasus.

Harry held tight to Lucifer's middle as he bumped along behind him in the horse's saddle. His tiny penis was stiff in its ribbon enclosure and Harry rubbed it against the man whenever the bumping allowed him. It was rather uncomfortable though because the bumping plopped him up and down on his little twigs and berries over and over again against the saddle and it was only a spell that Lucifer had cast that prevented him from being hurt.

He was so high off the ground! The woods were bright and green, the sun casting spears of light through the swaying canopy and birds sang all around them. The horse's quick trotting hooves crunch through last year's fallen leaves and this year's new shoots with a very muffled clomp, clomp, clomp.

A breeze flirted with the lacy edge of the translucent shift that Harry was wearing, flipping it almost all the way up his thigh. He gasped and wiggled to try to make it fall back down. What if someone saw him? He didn't dare let go of the man in front of him though. He might fall and it was a long way down. He clung more tightly at the thought.

The edge of the shift tickles him with lace, brushing along his thigh with every step and Harry whimpered. He couldn't let go to make it stop.

Lucius chuckled. He had used a little spell to blow the child's shift up and pin it to his leg. The poor child was very oversensitive, as Lucius had deliberately roused his immature body and then left him hanging before putting him on the back of a horse and right behind himself. He could feel every rub of the boy's timid humping as they rode together, and while he didn't mean to let the child penetrate him, he did enjoy the sensation of the little prick rubbing against his arse.

Harry couldn't bear it anymore though and started to cry, pressing his face against the man's back. Lucius frowned at the horse's ears. He hadn't meant for his toy to start crying. He swung off the horse, a spell separating the boy's delicate arms and sticking him to the horse. He leaned against the horse's side right next to Harry and reached out for the boy, who cuddled in close, still crying. Harry had yelped again as he was swung down into the man's arms. Lucius ran his fingers up and down the inside of the boy's thigh, under the edge of the shift and sometimes letting his hand high enough to molest the tiny toy the boy sported. Harry shifted his hips back and forth in the saddle, trying to get more sensation to his neglected and needy little sprout.

Lucius felt his own prick start to swell, pressing a large tent in his thin silk pants.

The shift was finally not teasing him anymore and he just quivered there, legs wrapped around the man, drying his tears. He tried to resist humping the man but with his tiny penis pressed to the muscled belly, it was impossible and he rubbed up and down against the swells of the abdominal muscles between his legs. Lucius petted the boy’s back as he considered his next actions and sent the animal trotting off towards the pasture with only his magical intent, so familiar was he with the lovely equine.

_The above was written on 11/5/15._

Lucius held the child until the boy managed to orgasm and cuddled him afterwards, allowing the child to slip down a bit so he was pressed against his own erection. It was as good a time as any for Lucius to segue into his plans for the afternoon. He hummed as he considered the best way to tell the child. He would need willing participation today. Unfortunately he was not able to cast or hold the Imperius Curse on someone while in his Animagus form.

“Did you know that some humans can turn into animals?” Lucius glanced down the almost obscured line of the child’s back to the swell of his buttocks and felt the embarrassed child rub his face along Lucius’ shoulder in a negative. “It’s not so common in the British Isles as it was before the government decided we were its subjects rather than citizens but there are likely more than those law abiding individuals. I for example can become an animal at will but chose not to register myself or make it known to anyone. Well, anyone but you.”

Harry leaned back, awe clear in his spell-blue eyes as he gazed up at Lucifer. “Wow! What kind?”

Lucius smiled down at his pet indulgently. “I can assume the form of a grey colored horse called a Granian. Not just any horse mind you, pet, but a winged horse.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Horses can have wings?”

“Some horses can. Winged horses have been bred by wizards for thousands of years. The Granian breed was derived from two Middle Eastern species, namely the Egyptian Ibis and the Akhal-Teke horse.”

Lucius adjusted his grip on Harry before continuing. “Now, when I am horse-shaped I will not be able to talk with you. Also, the spell that I have on you so you can learn quickly all the things I have shown you will end too, so we will have to be extra patient and careful with each other. Do you understand?”

Harry tilted his head, “A learning spell?”

Lucius nodded. “Yes, it is a simple spell that helps you stay calm and focused on what I want you to learn. It feels nice – do you notice it now?”

“Oh! That?” Harry asked. “It’s such a nice spell; I’ve never felt anything so nice.”

“Yes, I’m glad you liked it.” Lucius smiled down at his enchanted toy. “But as a horse, my spell is going to stop, so you will have to work hard to do what I want you to and afterwards this evening I will put it back on you. Is that okay?”

Harry hesitated but acquiesced, “Okay… But you will put it back on tonight?”

“Of course, little one. You will get to enjoy the spell some more later.”

“Now, since you are nice and relaxed but I am not,” Here Lucius lowered Harry to his erection before adjusting his grip again, “The first thing I want to do is have you up on this little bench here and you will help me get my horse penis inside your cute little butt. After I ride you like that, my cute little mare, then I will take you flying with me and we will probably have sex again afterwards. That should fill up our afternoon deliciously. Don’t you think?” Lucius carried Harry a few more paces along the path they had been riding on and around a corner the path led to a flower filled meadow with a large wooden gazebo that held several benches.

He levitated one into the center and a few more waves of his wand, covered it in padding and raised its height.

As Harry was still under Lucius’ powerful Imperius spell, he agreed happily with Lucius’ plans for the afternoon. He did wonder though, “Lucifer, what is a mare?”

Lucius smirked as he sat the child down on the bench. “A mare is the horse that grows a baby horse inside them after a stallion horse has sex with them. Now, you may not be a horse, but you make the perfect little mare, so sweet and cute. You are such a happy little thing, here with me, I can’t help but want to be your stallion and grow a baby in you.”

Once again, Harry is astonished. “You want to put a baby in me? How is that possible?”

“Oh, nothing so difficult as putting a baby in you, sweetling. We just need to keep having sex and your soft little body will decide that since you have a big, strong man like me to provide for you and protect you that you should reward me by making a baby for me. You may not even be aware when it begins.”

Lucius petted the boy’s hair then pulled the boy’s chin around to make eye contact with him. “Haven’t I been taking good care of you, little one? I’ve made sure you have plenty to eat, right?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “I’ve never been so full in all my life!”

“I’ve been taking good care of you by making sure you have plenty to do and learn, right?”

“Uh-huh!”

“I protected you by taking you away from the mean people you were with before, right?

“You did!”

Then little one, I would be really happy if you wanted to have a baby for me. Could you want that?”

Harry screwed up his face and bit his lip. Lucius made his face serious, despite the lustful leer struggling to express itself, and knelt in front of the child, so that he was looking up into the boy’s face. He took the child’s hands and held them gently.

“My dear little one, I really wish I had a baby. I’ve done so much for you and all I want is something you don’t even have to think about. Please, little one. I need you to want to have my baby.”

Something broke just a little in Harry and he couldn’t find it in his little heart to refuse the earnest entreaty from his Lucifer. He bobbed his head. “Okay.” He breathed. “I want to give you a baby.”

He gasped as something went cold, then hot and wobbly in his tummy. “Oww,” He whimpered.

Lucius smiled brightly at the child as the boy clutched his abdomen. He stood and pulled the boy into a tight hug as the boy shivered through the brief pain.

“Are you alright, little one?”

The enthralled child pushed past the moments of pain and nodded.

“Are you ready then, to see a winged horse?”

“Oh, yes!” With such a distraction provided, Harry cheered up.

Lucius stood back and his body poured forward and up until in moments, a tall, slender grey horse stood proudly before the child. He strutted in the limited space within the gazebo and arched his wings for the praise which flowed freely from the babbling little boy. His erection bobbed with each step, not the least diminished by their conversation or his transformation.

He whickered at the boy and stepped up to the bench then prodded the boy with his nose. Even without the spell, Harry rolled over to his hands and knees obediently. He had been well trained this week and knew that when Lucifer had his penis out, he would want to put it inside Harry. And Harry was very happy to do whatever Lucifer wanted because Lucifer was so nice to him.

The bench was just the right size for Lucius to walk over the boy on the bench and when he bent his knees just a little he could poke his horsey-dork against the boy’s little buttocks.

Harry balanced carefully on one hand and reached back to take Lucifer’s massive penis in hand and guide it into his well-trained hole.

Lucius did his best to be patient and not to just start hammering away as his eager instincts demanded. He stood like a rock as the child beneath him pressed up and around him, quivering hole stretching and sliding slowly around his mighty fire hose.

He quivered in place, muscles jerking under his glossy grey coat as he waited for the child to take him in entirely. He clenched his teeth and tried to regulate his heavy breathing as the soft, wet heat took him in inch by inch, the little boy grunting and huffing as he pressed upwards to take the huge muscle inside.

He grunted as the boy slipped almost completely off his prick when he shifted from hands and knees to hands and feet, so he could get his arse up higher. The uncontrolled push upwards took Lucius by surprise as his cock was abruptly sheathed in the boy’s velvety heat. He neighed and pushed back, shoving in so the boy’s soft rear cheeks pressed against his belly. The boy rocked but stabilized himself in a downward dog pose, although neither knew yoga nor the names for certain poses.

Lucius waited for the boy to begin rocking himself backwards on Lucius’ horsey-hard-on before he finally allowed himself to begin thrusting in. He breathed hard and sweated from the effort of keeping the thrusting slow and controlled. Every instinct in his horse body called for him to hammer into the soft wetness around his cock but he held off. He was not going to scare his sweet little toy off. That would totally defeat the point of the entire week.

Meanwhile Harry was experiencing sex for the first time without the Imperius curse. It was not nearly so pleasant as it was with the ‘learning’ spell on him but he seemed to feel everything more and it astonished him as he saw how Lucifer quivered and shook over him as Harry forced his tiny hole around the huge penis. Harry felt… He wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe though, maybe he felt strong as he managed not to fall over when the horse started pushing into him. He felt good knowing just how much Lucifer wanted him, just how much Lucifer needed him and the horse showed it as the animal grunted and huffed and whickered eagerly with every thrust.

Harry was not as absorbed in the activity as Lucius was and he wondered what it would be like when he had a baby growing inside him.

The massive rod in his hole distracted him from that thought as it finally found his prostate and began to target it, finally bringing the boy pleasure for the first time since they started. Harry’s tiny penis swelled eagerly as the horse used the boy and Harry, trained to cum from just anal stimulation, reached orgasm, tightening around the horse’s penis.

Lucius screamed in pleasure as he painted Harry’s inner walls with gushes of horsey cum, the head of his penis flaring to prevent the cum from backwashing. Harry huffed as the extra width scraped along his rectum as he slid back to his hands and knees, then onto his stomach as he felt like he need a rest after holding his pose for so long. A moan escaped him as the flared head caught for a moment on his anus. Lucius all but howled and managed another squirt before the boy freed himself, the last of the jet of semen splattering across his back and arse-cheeks.

Lucius just stood there, huffing and puffing from his long exercise of restraint. He felt his wet penis shriveling from the cold and pulling up into his sheath. He lowered his head, ducking it tiredly between his legs to look at the boy that lay belly down underneath him. He whickered softly with an inquisitive note in his tone. Harry craned his head up and smiled, blinking tiredly at his Lucifer’s long face and soft fuzzy nose.

“Hey,” Harry sighed, sliding his legs against each other feeling the slick of lube and spunk dribbling out of his loose hole and down onto his tiny balls.

He rested his head. “Maybe we could go for that flight in a little bit, Lucifer? I need a nap, I think.” His blinks kept getting slower, his eyelids heavier. He heard Lucifer whuffle agreeably and then drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

3/24/16 Words 2600.

Now, say what you think about _this_.

 

Author's Note - Real life has been giving me a hard time lately. Paying off college loans is hard with the job market like it is. But hey, I've got a Patron account.

Could people support me for my writing? Check it out here! www.patreon.com/AzureGryphon?ty=h

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have not edited this properly yet, please excuse or better yet review and point out errors. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope my readers can work up a few words for me.


End file.
